


[PODFIC] Vows from a Dagger

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Out, Consensual Somnophilia, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fake Marriage, Family Feels, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meddling Kids, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Space Opera, Temporary Character Death, Vaginal Sex, Weddings, Wet & Messy, in progress, post cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: PODFIC OF VOWS FROM A DAGGER. Original summary below:After Ragnarok, Thor and Loki must figure out how to lead their people into an uncertain future. Children who need magic lessons, secrets, betrayal, more secrets, questionable science, operatic space adventures, wardrobe changes, a fake marriage, and the poetic edda of a trickster.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vows from a Dagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185411) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



> Hi! I have loved this fic from the day I read it back in February, and finally got the guts to ask triedunture to record it. In true fashion i recorded it right away. 
> 
> Huge thanks to them for creating this amazing work and allowing me to read it aloud for them :)

Opening music is a cover of Talk by Kodaline, by James Theseira.  
Link to the piece can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bhl_2aa-HA)

MP3 Google Drive (18:21): [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Eq_gatYLWFHTE8kUxQTdnymOuHUWothQ)


	2. Chapter 2

Opening music is a cover of Talk by Kodaline, by James Theseira.  
Link to the piece can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bhl_2aa-HA)

MP3 Google Drive (10:05): [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1a0BuHYqbFDoA33og3FhC8eisPywDn7zZ)


	3. Chapter 3

Opening music is a cover of Talk by Kodaline, by James Theseira.  
Link to the piece can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bhl_2aa-HA)

MP3 Google Drive (5:32): [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Eq_gatYLWFHTE8kUxQTdnymOuHUWothQ)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, I have been very busy but i plan to be updating more often. Thank you for sticking around :)

Opening music is a cover of Talk by Kodaline, by James Theseira.  
Link to the piece can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bhl_2aa-HA)

MP3 Google Drive (11:05) : [HERE ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1I0n5v3F-7HmK3NjTFsIBYC_bgYR6NgUD)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a night? what? yeah i'm sorry, enjoy :D

Opening music is a cover of Talk by Kodaline, by James Theseira.  
Link to the piece can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_bhl_2aa-HA)

MP3 Google Drive (19:56): [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12oVBz9cuXD6dSS6crxBjbcFe7b7TWFM-)


	6. Chapter 6

Opening music is Talk by Kodaline which can be found [here on youtube,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFdIVZ1oSsM) or streamed [here on Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1wYVYbfyjt6kyaqDPU41KR?si=7ev35qbqTvGRsQJzyIACag)

MP3 Dropbox (21:41): [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pb84s2d7u0qjdzz/Chapter%206.wav?dl=0)


	7. Chapter 7

Opening music is Talk by Kodaline which can be found [here on youtube,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFdIVZ1oSsM) or streamed [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/1wYVYbfyjt6kyaqDPU41KR?si=7ev35qbqTvGRsQJzyIACag)

MP3 Dropbox (22:05): [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lnq9xngjozuqzq1/Chapter%207.wav?dl=0)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 5.22.20   
> Dropbox links will be changed to Googledrive links. if you run into any problems please let me know ASAP and I will fix them   
> Enjoy :)

Opening music is Talk by Kodaline which can be found [here on youtube,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFdIVZ1oSsM) or streamed [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/1wYVYbfyjt6kyaqDPU41KR?si=7ev35qbqTvGRsQJzyIACag)

MP3 Google Drive Link [HERE](https://drive.google.com/open?id=152gPGRYSkcgtqWQ6lU8S5mNnNDHTyIdk)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient between the updates :) I had ordered a mic (the Thronmax Mdrill Dome) and wanted to wait to record until it got here. Now that I have it I hope the sound quaility doesn't sound like a potato  
> Thank you for the patience and I hope you enjoy :D

Opening music is Talk by Kodaline which can be found [here on youtube,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFdIVZ1oSsM) or streamed [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/1wYVYbfyjt6kyaqDPU41KR?si=7ev35qbqTvGRsQJzyIACag)

MP3 Google Drive Link (34:42) [ HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1II94J76pbBWHzwuAwYmjwROS_SqImX5s/view?usp=sharing)


	10. Chapter 10

Opening music is Talk by Kodaline which can be found [here on youtube,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFdIVZ1oSsM) or streamed [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/1wYVYbfyjt6kyaqDPU41KR?si=7ev35qbqTvGRsQJzyIACag)

MP3 Google Drive Link (24:18) [ HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1khnoyDco79JHlGESV723XeGiZgYcB3uL/view?usp=sharing)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! About halfway through! Thank you for sticking by this long, and I hope you enjoy!

Opening music is Talk by Kodaline which can be found [here on youtube,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFdIVZ1oSsM) or streamed [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/1wYVYbfyjt6kyaqDPU41KR?si=7ev35qbqTvGRsQJzyIACag)

MP3 Google Drive Link (21:36) [ HERE](https://drive.google.cohttps://drive.google.com/file/d/1H923MvM7n6Rq-ta7SAupdSa59KMixSey/view?usp=sharingm/file/d/1khnoyDco79JHlGESV723XeGiZgYcB3uL/view?usp=sharing)


	12. Chapter 12

Opening music is Talk by Kodaline which can be found [here on youtube,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aFdIVZ1oSsM) or streamed [here on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/track/1wYVYbfyjt6kyaqDPU41KR?si=7ev35qbqTvGRsQJzyIACag)

MP3 Google Drive Link (23:54) [ HERE](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lXyaluwRoS_FY5Ro-I3HH62hG80yl3nL/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
